one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mileena vs. X-23 (DraconianA's version)
Mileena vs. X-23 '''is Season 2 Episode 7 of DraconianA's One Minute Melees. Description Clones. They're the solution to several specific problems. Wanted a better daughter? Clone your other daughter and a member of another race. Wanted a mutant as a weapon? Clone him, try and make that a weapon. They (probably) won't turn on you! What would happen when Mileena of Mortal Kombat takes on X-23 from Marvel? Intro One Minute Melee! Where all the fights are settled in 60 seconds! '''2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! MELEE!!! Go! (Cue Character Select Remix; 0:00-0:15) Player 1 hovers over X-23, but settles upon Mileena instead. Player 2 then chooses X-23. Ready? Yes. (Character Select Remix fades out.) Fight Who do you want to win? Sais Claws SWISH! SWISH! That is the sound made as a guard of Kotal Kahn gets his neck slit. The guard falls, revealing a masked figure behind him: the “daughter” of Shao Kahn, Mileena. As she continues down the hallway, another figure watches her from behind. Mileena gets to a door at the end of the hall. She reaches for it, but suddenly turns around and holds up her sai, blocking a pair of blades. Mileena looks down the blades, seeing that they come from between the knuckles of a fist. Mileena looks down the arm, making her way up to the face of her assailant: Laura, also known as Wolverine, also known as X-23. Mileena pushes forward, sending Laura back a few inches. She asks, “Who are you?” Laura responds, “I would say ‘The one that will take you out’, but I decided that it was a bit too cliche.” Dare to believe you can survive! FIGHT!!! (Cue Emperor’s Kourtyard; 0:41-1:16) 60 Laura dives forward and clashes with Mileena, claws meeting sais. Mileena pushes back and kicks Laura, barely getting dodged as Laura ducks, sweeping with a kick of her own. Mileena falls over, prompting Laura to take a stab downwards. Mileena uses both of her sai to block, followed by leaping up and pushing out, seemingly leaving Laura wide open for a stab to the stomach. Laura narrowly avoids the stab, but the sai still scrapes by her arm, leaving a small gash on it. 55 Laura turns right around and grabs Mileena by the head in one hand while stabbing her in the leg using the other. She tosses her opponent right upwards into the air, jumping up after her. Mileena, however, has other plans. She shoots some energy from her sais down at Laura, knocking her back towards the ground. Mileena latches onto a hanging lamp so she could push off of it, quickly following Laura to the ground. 50 Laura hits the ground on her back first, with Mileena on her feet following shortly after. Mileena steps on Laura to hold her down as she goes in for another stab. Laura blocks. Mileena continuously stabs, alternating sais, as Laura blocks, alternating claws. The struggle pushes the two a few feet before Laura pushes herself up and at Mileena, who stabs her in the leg in the process. Laura uses her non-stabbed leg to kick at Mileena, revealing a claw on it. Mileena flips backwards to avoid the attack, giving Laura enough time to pull the sai out of her leg. 43 Mileena tackles Laura before she could toss the sai off of the roof. The two roll, getting right on their feet as soon as possible, with Mileena now holding both sais again. Laura steps forward and sweeps at Mileena, Laura’s claw on her right foot creating sparks as it scrapes on the ground. Mileena jumps over it, but immediately comes face to face with Laura’s right hand’s claws. Mileena bends back a little, but gets scraped on the cheek. 37 Mileena flips backwards. “Very talented,” she states before moving her mask down, revealing her huge teeth, “Surely you must be yummy as well.” She puts her mask back on and runs forward with one sai out. Laura, slightly creeped out but not deterred, swipes the sai away, but gets the other sai through the arm… until it just hits something partway. 34 Mileena pulls out the sai as she goes for the lungs, again stopped partway. Mileena tries digging in more, to no avail. Laura then uses this opportunity to stab Mileena right near the stomach, forcing Mileena to pull her sai out. Laura bears her teeth before smiling a little. “Nice of you to go in where the ribs are, seeing how you aren’t getting through it.” 28 Recognising that Laura’s skeleton must be sturdier than normal, Mileena jumps forward, nailing Laura onto the ground and continuously stabbing her in the chest, making sure to go around the ribs. Laura pushes her off and gets right up, picking her up and throwing her out of the hallway and onto the street, following afterwards. (Emperor’s Kourtyard fades into Outworld Marketplace; 1:16-1:31) 24 Mileena, nevertheless, still lands on her feet. She flips away as Laura lands, avoiding a good slash. Mileena looks at Laura, noticing that all of her stab wounds are quickly closing up. Laura springs forward in front of Mileena and rapidly swings. Mileena blocks all the swings while taking swings of her own, Laura blocking all of those. The two struggle for a bit before Mileena gets a swing in, gashing Laura across the chest. 16 Mileena then follows up by stabbing Laura in the side. She then lifts down her mask and takes a bite at Laura’s face, Laura forcing her to the side to avoid the attack. Mileena then rolls around Laura to the back, stabbing her in the back. 14 Laura stabs Mileena in both an arm and a leg. She then tosses her off and into the dusty street. In the street, Mileena shoots more energy from her sai, Laura rushing under it with her right hand’s claws near the ground. She reaches Mileena and takes a big, arching swing, Mileena barely blocking, then turning Laura the other way, then finally stabbing her through the back of the mouth. 9'' (Cue Theme of X-23, 1:09-1:18) Laura, not phased much by this, stabs Mileena in the sides of the chest with both arms’ claws. She flips over Mileena, claws still impaling, and sweeps her onto the ground, the left foot claw making a gash in the process. ''7 Laura stabs Mileena in the back once. 6'' Laura stabs Mileena in the back again. ''5 Mileena tries fighting back with a surprise energy blast, but Laura cuts off Mileena’s arm before that could happen. 3'' Laura picks up Mileena and tosses her to the side. ''2 Mileena sees Laura rush at her. 1'' Laura makes a big X-shaped cut right through Mileena. '''K.O.!' Mileena’s pieces all fall apart as Laura quickly lunges into an alleyway. From another alleyway, the gunslinger Erron Black appears, having witnessed Mileena getting sliced. “Shit, here I was thinking it would be an actual somebody ‘round here who would take her out.” Results (Cue Main Theme) This melee's winner is... X-23!Category:'Comics vs Video Games' Themed One Minute Melees Category:Female fights Category:Marvel vs Mortal Kombat themed One Minute Melees Category:2018 Category:One Minute Melees with Music